


Airport

by bbylixi



Series: I-LAND stories my brain came up with [2]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Airplane, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, airport, i really don't know-, missing ot23 hours:open, seon+k as parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbylixi/pseuds/bbylixi
Summary: Basically the boys at an airport.
Series: I-LAND stories my brain came up with [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk what this is. Bare with me here.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE, SCHOOL HAPPENED TO START AROUND THE SAME TIME I STARTED THIS SERIES
> 
> Last-minute edit: Woah, I-LAND ended....just like that  
> I will continue to write about I-LAND(ot23) but I will also write about Enhypen. I'll be trying to make some more time as school is all I'm focusing on(lies, I'm focused on iland and enhypen)

“Euijoo Hyung~” Daniel called out to the older. “Can you sit next to me on the plane?” Daniel’s hair bounced up and down as he walked.

“Daniel, we don’t choose our seats.” Geonu appeared behind him.

“We don’t?” Daniel looked at the older, confusion written all over his face.

“We can switch seats later on when we get to the plane.” Kei walked by the two. Daniel’s face lit up again and skipped over to Euijoo.

~

“Hyung, how are you so put together right now.” Nicholas yawned as he asked Hanbin who looked at the younger with his puppy-looking eyes.

“Cause I didn’t stay up past 2:00 am playing Mario Cart.” Hanbin blew his hair out of his face and adjusted his bag. Nicholas looked at the older with offended looking eyes.

“That’s ‘cause I’m not boring.” Nicholas stuck his tongue out at Hanbin.

“I’m sorry I don’t wanna look like that.” Hanbin pointed at the soulless, half-dead-looking, Niki.

“Niki always looks like that during early mornings.” Nicholas commented.

Hanbin shrugged and went back to his phone.

~

“Ayo, Niki. You alright there?” Jay asked, coming up from behind the young boy, Taki appearing right after. Niki looked at the older two and nodded.  
“Are you sure? You look…” Taki railed off. “Dead.” Jay poked the younger’s cheek repeatedly, removing his hand as Niki sent him a glare.

“I’m fine.” Niki took his hood off for the first time since they left the hotel.

“Man, your voice just dropped a whole ass octave lower.” Jay chuckled and grabbed Niki’s suitcase for him.

“Niki, you need sleep~” Taki said to the taller as he walked next to him. Niki chuckled and ruffed Taki’s hair.

“I know.”

~

“What are we gonna eat?” Kei asked Seon who was looking around the airport.

“I don’t know, I’m not familiar with this place.” Seon huffed.

“Ask the guys.”

Seon turned towards the large group of guys crowded around behind him.

“Where are we eating?” Seon asked.

Jungwon yawned and shrugged.

“Let’s just eat fast food or something. There isn’t a restaurant here that’ll sit 23 guys at the same time.” Jungwon said.

“Good point. McDonald's it is then.” Seon sighed and leaned against Kei.

“Go find a waiting area near our boarding gate. Seon and I’ll get the food.” Kei cheerily pipped in. Everyone nodded and headed off as a crowd.

~

“You think we’ll find a spot for all 23 of us?” Taeyong asked Sungchul. 

“We’ll just take the floor if there aren’t enough seats. Seon and Kei Hyung wouldn’t like us separating.” Sungchul said.

“Over there!” Jaeho shouted and pointed at an empty spot near the boarding gate.

Both Taeyong and Sungchul shrugged, walked over, and sat down.

~

“Sunoo, are you alright?” Sunghoon asked the younger who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

Sunoo looked up at him and nodded.

“I’m just hella tired. Niki was my roommate and he and Nicholas played Mario Cart all night.” Sunoo chuckled as he looked at his palms.

Sunghoon smiled and shook his head. He laid Sunoo’s head on his shoulder and laid his own head on top of Sunoo’s.

~

Jimin looked at Jaebeom and Jaeho sleeping and pulled out his phone. He started taking pictures and recording.

“J-Jimin? What are you doing?” Jaeho mumbled as he tried to cover his face with his hood. Jimin chuckled and moved the camera to face Jaebeom.

“Stop.” Jaebeom tried to push the camera away. Jimin giggled and put his phone away.

He made his way towards them and sat down on the floor in front of them, leaning his head against Jaebeom’s knees.

~

“We’re back!” Kei shouted towards the past out boys scattered around the area.

In an instance, the boys all got up and started grabbing the food from their hands.

“Chill, we’re not in any hurry.” Seon said, taking a seat in the empty seat the boys left open.

“Yeah, we board in…” Kei paused and checked his phone. “Two hours.” Kei sat down on the floor in front of Seon.

~

Yoonwon watched as Kyungmin quickly inhaled the food in front of him.

“Slow down will you, Kyungmin?” Yoonwon lightly hit his head.

“Why?” Kyungmin mumbled, mouth full.

“You’ll get a stomach ache later.”

“But-”

“No buts, I don’t want you throwing up later.” Yoonwon held a finger up to Kyungmin’s mouth.

“Fine.” Kyungmin grumbled. Yoonwon smiled and ruffled his hair.

~

“Jake, why are you poking my cheek?” Geonu adjusted his glasses and looked at the boy.

“I’m bored, Hyung.” Jake pouted.

“Go to sleep then.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Go bother Sunghoon or something.”

“But Sunghoon is sleeping.” Jake pouted again.

“Then Jay.”

“Hyung, he’s still eating.”

“Okay, what do you wanna do then?” Geonu sighed.

“I dunno.” Jake looked at Geonu.

“Let’s play ML (yes, I’m talking about mobile legends).” Geonu suggested.

“Sure!” Jake grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

~

“Gate 11 please report for boarding(bare with me, idk how these things are supposed to work).” The speaker went off.

Seon stood up and told Kei to wake up some of the still sleeping boys.

“Taki, wake up.” Kei gently shook the younger.

“Five more minutes.” Taki mumbled.

“Taki, it’s time to board the plane. You can sleep on the plane.” Kei softly told the younger.

Taki nodded and reached out for a hand, which Kei happily helped him up. Kei wrapped and arm around his shoulders and started walking towards the rest of the group.

~

“Alright, where does Heeseung sit?” Geonu asked.

“I sit in C10(i’m guessing here).” Heeseung called out, raising an eyebrow as he heard multiple groans.

“Ha, I’m D10! I’m sitting next to Heeseung Hyung!” Sunoo skipped over to Heeseung who smiled at him.

The group, upon hearing that, let out even more groans.

“Why do the two best seatmates have to sit next to each other.” Taeyong complained, earning an offended look from Nicholas.

“Excuse me?” Nicholas flicked his forehead.

“I want Sunoo!” Both Niki and Sunghoon protested.

“And I wanted Heeseung.” Geonu slapped Sunghoon’s shoulder.

“I wanted Geonu but I got left with you!” Jungwon elbowed Niki.

“Stop it, we’ll all just switch when we get inside.” Seon said as Kei raised an eyebrow at him.

“Seon, where are you sitting?” Kei asked, looking at his ticket and back to Seon.

“H6.” Seon looked up from his ticket.

“Who’s sitting in G6?” Kei asked out loud, earning a slap on the back from Seon.

“Me!” Yoonwon called out from behind him.

“Okay, Yoonwon. We’re switching.” Kei said.

“Okay?” Yoonwon looked at Hanbin who just shrugged. 

~

“So, is everyone okay now?” Seon called from his seat.

“Yes.” The boys said in sync. 

“Wait, Hyung, is this a direct flight?” Jimin asked Seon.

“No, our layover is in Taiwan(again, i’m guessing here).” Kei popped his head out from behind his seat across Seon. Jimin nodded.

~

“What, Kyungmin.” Sungchul leaned back on his seat.

“I’m bored, Hyung.” Kyungmin crossed his arms.

“Go to sleep, we just took off.” Sungchul covered his face with a pillow.

“But Hyung-”

“Kyungmin, let Sungchul sleep.” Jaebeom said from the seat behind him.

“Fine.” Kyungmin huffed and leaned against Sungchul’s shoulder, working around the armrest.

~

“Niki, wake up.” Jungwon shook the younger next to him.

“No.” Niki glared at the older.

“We have to eat.” Jungwon firmly said. Niki nodded and sat up.

“That was quick.” Jungwon chuckled and elbowed the boy’s shoulder again.

“You gotta stop that dude.” Niki groaned at the now laughing older.

~

“Wake up!” Jaeho woke up to Seon whisper-screaming at him while Kei repeatedly hit his head.

“Wha-” 

“Hurry, we just landed.” Seon said, leaving him and Kei alone.

“Hyung-”

“Here, I’ll help you.” Kei grabbed Jaeho’s suitcase and instructed him to follow.

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jaeho yawned, grabbed the rest of his stuff, and followed Kei.

~

“Hyungs, look.” Taki pointed at a Hello Kitty-themed room. (i’ve actually been to one at my overlay in Taiwan, it’s so cool)

Sunghoon, Sunoo, and Heeseung looked at each other.

“Race?”

“Bring it.” 

With that, Sunoo took off, Heeseung and Sunghoon following behind.

“You left me!” Taki ran off after the three.

“Sorry Taki.” The boys said in unison.

~

“Nicholas, look at this.” Hanbin held up Gudetama stickers.

“Stickers?” Nicholas raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Aren’t they cute?” Hanbin giggled. “I’m buying them.”

“What-” Nicholas looked at the older in disbelief.

“You really have no self control huh, Hyung.” Nicholas chuckled and ran over to Hanbin.

“Nope.” Hanbin smiled.

~

“We’re boarding, hurry up!” Seon shouted at the group of boys playing around the Hello Kitty waiting room.

“Awwww, already?” Sunoo looked up at his Hyung.

“It’s been two hours, Sunoo.” Seon sighed.

“Fine.” Sunoo whined, exaggerating the i.

“It’s already been two hours? No way.” Jay said as he fasten his pace, catching up with Seon.

“You didn’t notice?” Seon looked at the younger, confused.

“No, it went by way too quick.” Jay moved his hair to the side.


End file.
